


Gravity

by Sabrina_Phynn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrina_Phynn/pseuds/Sabrina_Phynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of a gentle fall...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

**Title: Gravity**   
**Author:sabrinaphynn.livejournal.com**   
**Fandom:Sherlock of the BBC w a little canon thrown in**   
**Wordcount:791**   
**Rating:pg I guess**   
**Characters:John Watson**   
**Pairing(s):John/ Sherlock**   
**Genre:song challange entry**   
**Warning(s):brush and floss after, rather fluffy  Also I am no Doyle nor a Moffat, Gatiss, or any of those**   
**Beta(s):alas, none**   
**Prompt(s):songfic challenge  
Song here: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X8nypWKa_aU&feature=youtube_gdata_player](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X8nypWKa_aU&feature=youtube_gdata_player)**   
**Summary: The story of a gentle fall...**   
_******************************************_

_Hey love  
Is that the name you're meant to have  
For me to call  
Look love  
They've given up believing  
They've turned aside our stories of the gentle fall _  
**********

We first met when I came back from Afghanistan.  A friend from Bart's introduced us for a flat share.  I'd been warned off, first by Mike, then by Sally, then Mycroft (and possibly the entire British government), and by the man himself and yet I could not stop myself  from falling anymore than a leaf has a choice in settling to the ground.  I am not one for luck, or fate, but somehow, this  - this thing- somehow is as close to destiny as I have ever experienced.  It is a force of nature unto itself. God help me.

***********  
 _But don't you believe them  
Don't you drink their poison too  
These are the scars that words have carved  
On me_  
*************  
I had not even moved in before he dared me to join him at a crime scene.  And with thoughts racing and consumed by the details , in the heat of the case ... well, he left me stranded.  It was one of the most interesting nights of my life.  I got quite the earful from Sally Donovan that night about him, that is certain.  Bollocks, all of it.  Few just bothered to actually take the time to see the hurt just beneath the veneer of superiority and insult.  Typical, I suppose, but still flat out rude.   And then to be picked up and grilled like last nights salmon by some spooky bloke whom I later to find out is his brother?  Like I said, one of the most interesting evenings I ever spent...

***************  
 _Hey love  
That's the name we've long held back  
From the core of truth  
So don't turn away now  
I am turning in revolution  
These are the scars that silence carved  
On me  
**************_

It took a mad man to make us see what was already there.  We sat there at that pool delirious we were still alive, and in the few seconds between the  we had before the snipers targets I finally saw the truth , I think we both did.  There was barely time to breathe, let alone talk.  But for three years I agonized over the fact that I did not say anything. when I could have.  
For three long years I thought he was dead.  And honestly, I wished I were too.  I trudged through the everyday, found myself a job in the A&E ward of Bart's and just tried to keep myself going.  I existed for that time.  The worst for me was the not knowing, the uncertainty of no evidence. I had nearly convinced myself I was back to normal when he waltzed right back into my life.

 _******************  
 _This the same place  
No, not the same place  
This is the same place, love  
No, not the same place we've been before_  
*********************_  
From that time on,  I knew I would not every leave his side before I absolutely had to, no matter what that meant.  To  say I was shocked at his reappearance would be a vast understatement.  I fainted from the shock- and he still teases me about that- well that **and** the left hook that nearly fractured his jaw...    
The life I had had- what little there was of it-  fell into shards, and I gladly left them behind to take up the mantle of danger and chases and madness again.  
However, once the dust had settled a bit, once the inevitable lull and the resulting fit of boredom was looming, there were times for quiet words and understandings.  And one not so quiet resolution. (I still thank all the gods that Mrs. Hudson is going deaf and was on holiday with Mrs. Turner at the time.)      
I even got the chance to tease a bit back when I found this note tucked in a notebook from those early days, in Sherlock's own scrawl:  
"Freak, git, pissant, know-it-all, insufferable bastard, cold hearted, psychopath, sociopath... You name it, I've probably been called it.  Not that it matters, not that it can hurt me... But you, don't do that,call you. No, you call me brilliant and at least try and understand where I am coming from.  No one has done that in well, years.  Decades, possibly.  This is not what I was expecting.  You may be the biggest mystery of them all, John H. Watson...."

 _***************  
 _Hey, love I am a constant satellite__  
Of your blazing sun  
My love I obey your law of gravity  
This is the fate you've carved on me  
The law of gravity  
This is the fate you've carved on me 

~~~Fin~~~~


End file.
